


Three Shinies Walk into a Security Control Room

by WildHoneyProse



Series: Closer Than A Brother [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, Secret Relationship, Shiny troopers catch Fox kissing Riyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHoneyProse/pseuds/WildHoneyProse
Summary: For Foxiyo Week - EmbarrassmentThree shiny troopers catch Fox and Riyo kissing on the security cameras.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Closer Than A Brother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161434
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	Three Shinies Walk into a Security Control Room

**Author's Note:**

> CT-0501, Tumble and Cole are 3 of my OC clone troopers from Of Soldiers and Senators.

Security duty was one of CT-0501’s least favorite assignments. Sitting in the security control room staring at 15 different screens flicking between camera feeds of the entire senate complex, was not his idea of a good time. Thankfully his batchmates Cole and Tumble were with him that evening to make it more bearable. 

Cole made up a game to keep them occupied, the object of which was to see who could spot the most couples making out or sneaking in or out of supply closets in the senate building. They had spotted four so far in 7 hours of their 8-hour shift. Tumble was in the lead with two, and 0501 and Cole were tied at one each.

Tumble was looking for groups of senators and aides engaged in conversation and trying to read their lips, but as usual, ended up resorting to making up full conversations for everyone, complete with ridiculous voices. “Oh yes senator frog-face, it is a very fine evening indeed. I am just about to head home and eat an entire eopie carcass and drink a cask of blurg blood…” Tumble said in a squeaky, high pitched voice following along with Senator Orn Free Taa’s conversation with Senator Edcel Bar Gane, “and don’t you worry, good sir, I will surely toast to your poor health and the very great misfortune of your face” he added for good measure, leaving his brothers doubled over in laughter, gasping for air.

0501 looked back up at the flicking screens, still winded from laughter and clutching at the stitch in his side. All was normal until a screen flicked to the hallway leading to Senator Chuchi’s office. The sight of Commander Fox stepping up to the senator’s door with his helmet in hand caught 0501’s attention. The Commander never removed his helmet in the senate building and didn’t allow them to either. His eyes glued themselves to the screen as Senator Chuchi opened the door, stepped up close to Fox, and peered down the hall in either direction before standing up on her toes, wrapping her arms around Fox’s neck, and…  _ no, that couldn’t be right _ … kissing him?! 0501’s eyes widened like saucers and his jaw dropped as he watched his commander wrap his arms around the senator and kiss her back while picking her up off her feet and quickly stealing her away into the privacy of her office.

CT-0501’s face felt strangely hot, his hands were cold and clammy and his mouth felt like he had been chewing sand. He had no idea what to do with the image of his Commander/hero and his favorite senator kissing.

He stared blankly at the screen for a few moments before Cole hit him on the shoulder and said, “Hey, Oh One, what’s wrong, you look like you’ve seen a ghost…”

The shock started to wear off at his brother’s voice and 0501 felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as embarrassment gave way to amusement and mischief. “I ah… I think I won the game.”

“There’s still an hour left di’kut, don’t count your chips so fast!” Tumble threw back.

The smile had completely taken over 0501’s face before he chuckled and said, “no, I definitely win. I’m pretty sure what I just witnessed is worth at least 100 points.”

“No way! You saw someone making out with Senator Binks?!” Cole shouted in amazement.

“No!” 0501 said with a disgusted look on his face. “Something much better. There is no way you will ever guess!” He added as he rewound the security footage and pulled it up on a closer viewing screen, knowing that if he didn’t show them, his brothers would never believe what he had seen.

Tumble and Cole looked at each other and shrugged before both of their mouths flew open in shock at the footage of Fox and Senator Chuchi kissing.

“NO KRIFFING WAY!” Tumble shouted shooting to his feet and clapping his hands together in pure glee. “This is the best day of my life!”

Cole stared at Tumble in shock and horror. “What are you talking about?! We have to delete this footage and never tell anyone about it!”

“Hells no! This could be the best practical joke ever!” Tumble threw back at his brother.

“Tumble, we could get into so much trouble for even seeing that! Not to mention the trouble Commander Fox could get into if anyone else saw it!” Cole argued.

0501’s amusement changed to concern at Cole’s logic. “I think he’s right T, we can’t let commander Fox get into trouble. You know how he helped me out our first week. We couldn’t ask for a better CO and I for one would do anything to protect him, and it’s Senator Chuchi’s reputation on the line...”

“Oh fine! We’ll delete it! You’re both fun-suckers.” Tumble complained. Then a mischievous smile crept onto his face. “You know what? Good for Commander Fox! He deserves to be happy.”

“How can you say that Tumble? He could get into so much trouble! He could be decommissioned for fraternizing with a civilian, especially a senator!” Cole fretted.

“Oh, you worry too much Cole! The commander can take care of himself… well, with a little help from us apparently… plus, it’s not like any one of us hasn’t dreamed of kissing Senator Chuchi.” He added in a wistful tone.

Cole’s face turned bright red as he protested the accusation vehemently.

0501 laughed nervously and said, “maybe we should watch it one more time… you know… in case anyone questions us, or… something…” he finished lamely.

Tumble grinned as he leaned over and pressed play.

___

By the time their shift ended, CT-0501, Tumble and a very reluctant Cole had re-watched the footage 5 more times before Cole finally got fed up and deleted it himself. They agreed that 0501 had in-fact won the game and his brothers reluctantly handed over the credits they owed him, then headed off toward the mess.

On the way, they ran into none other than Commander Fox headed in the direction of his office. All three of them snapped to attention as he approached and stopped in front of them.

“At ease soldiers. How are you three doing tonight?” Fox said, and all three of them relaxed. They all looked up to Fox a great deal. It was true that he demanded much of them, but every Guard Trooper knew that he genuinely cared, and would give his life for any one of them.

“Doing well sir! Thank you, sir!” Cole answered nervously.

“How has your evening been Commander?” Tumble asked with a look of perfect innocence, as all the blood drained from Cole’s face and 0501 clamped his tongue between his teeth to stop himself from giggling.

“It’s been pretty good, thank you Tumble,” Fox replied matter-of-factly.

“That’s good to hear Commander.” Said Tumble, smiling.

“You boys better get to the mess quick, the mush they’re serving tonight tastes even worse when it’s cold.” Said Fox with a grin, nodding toward the mess.

They all saluted him and rushed off. When they finally sat down with their food, they quickly dissolved into a fit of laughter that not even Cole’s nerves could dampen.


End file.
